


Poppy seeds and Palm Trees

by BubblegumMurderer



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: (I mean there's a bit of a plot but not much), (This is mostly just self indulgence), Bonding, Chao Garden, Coffee Shops, Comfort, Developing Friendships, Feel-good, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, LetLawrenceBeHappy2kforever, [PLEASE DON'T LOOK UP BTD IF YOU'RE A MINOR IT'S GOT MATURE RATED STUFF], cause what fic would be complete without one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumMurderer/pseuds/BubblegumMurderer
Summary: One minute Lawrence is in his bed, and the next he's been transported to some weird world with anthropomorphic animals who can talk. How does he cope with this? How will he get home? How long until i write another chapter after my dump of writing? Find out that and more in Poppy Seeds and Palm Trees.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly just kind of self indulgence, so try not to take it too seriously.

This wasn’t right.

 

Last time Lawrence was conscious, he was lying down on his bed, trying to ignore the sound of muffled neighbors from the other apartments as he wrapped himself in his blanket. When he woke up however, he was some place completely different. He woke to the bright sun shining in his face, moving his hand to shield his eyes from the bright light as they adjusted to his surroundings.

He was in a grassy field, the blades of grass brushing against his clothing and skin. Sitting up, he put his hands to his temples as his mind ran wild with what could possibly be happening. Was he dreaming? It felt too real to be a dream. He couldn’t have died either, unless the limbo he was used to had gotten a sudden remodel. This wasn’t anything he was used to, or anything he knew. As he tried to calm his thoughts down, he could hear something coming closer, causing him to jump a bit involuntarily.

Lawrence tried to get up and run away, but he could only stand up before something passed by him in the blink of an eye. Lawrence could barely see the blur passing past at inhuman speeds as he saw it start to slow down to a screeching halt, grass kicking up at it’s feet. It had a strange blue oval shaped body and curved spines coming from it’s round head as well as two spikes on it’s back and a tail and ears. Before he could look at it more, it began to run back to him as Lawrence flinched instinctively, not knowing what the beast would do. 

He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, then waited a bit in silence. He opened one eye to see what happened, seeing the creature standing in front of him, only a few feet away and looking a bit puzzled. “Hey, relax, i’m not gonna hurt you.” It said, attempting to ease his panic a bit as he looked at them. Now that it was in front of him, Lawrence could see it a lot more clearly.

 

It had blue fur, an odd shaped eyeball with two oval green pupils, two perky ears, spines poking out of it’s head and back, a skin colored muzzle as well as skin colored arms and chest, a round body with thinner arms and legs, cartoonish gloves and goofily oversized shoes, only about reaching his waist in terms of height. This had to be a dream. He tried to avoid eye contact with the… Thing, quickly shifting his view away from it. “You okay buddy?” It asked, getting a bit closer. “Wh- What the hell are you?” Lawrence said, still looking away.

It let out a laugh, then smiled as Lawrence looked at it. “I’m a Hedgehog!” Lawrence had seen a hedgehog before, and this wasn’t anything like the ones he saw in textbooks or in photographs. This was unlike any animal he’d seen in his life. “I’m Sonic! Sonic the hedgehog!” Sonic extended his hand forward as Lawrence’s tense muscles eased a bit, the man now just looking at him in confusion. “...Well, are you gonna just leave me hangin’? It’s not like a handshake is gonna kill you.” He said, Lawrence contemplated shaking his hand but eventually gave in as the two shared a handshake.

Sonic grinned and Lawrence let out a little chuckle of confusion and panic. “See? That didn’t hurt at all.” The hedgehog said as he let go of his hand and moved it back to his side. “So, where are you from? Station Square? Night Babylon? Central City? Mystic Ruins?” Sonic listed out locations Lawrence had never heard of in his life, his mind drawing a blank on each one. “Um.. I- I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Lawrence admitted, now far past understanding anything of what Sonic was saying besides the words he was speaking.

 

“Oh? Well.. Do you know where you are right now?” Sonic asked, looking at him for a response. “I have no clue.” Lawrence said blankly, leaving the Hedgehog puzzled for a bit as he mumbled to himself for a bit. “Well.. I’ll try to keep it simple. You’re on a planet called Mobius, currently smack dab in a grassy field near a place called Emerald Town and the Emerald Beach. I have a friend in Emerald Town who may be able to help you, hold on!”

Sonic grabbed Lawrence’s wrist and began to run off, Lawrence barely being able to keep up as his legs fumbled and wind blew his hair back. It was barely a few minutes before the two made their way to the town, running past houses until Sonic came to a dead stop. Lawrence felt his heart pound in his chest as he breathed heavily, Sonic still holding onto his wrist. Lawrence took a minute to calm down and keep his breathing steady. “You okay?” Sonic asked, sounding a bit worried. Lawrence simply gave him a slight thumbs up, then turned to him. Sonic shrugged slightly then noticed he was still holding onto his wrist, letting go of it right after. 

“Well, here we are.” Sonic said, placing his hands on his waist and facing a round orange building with a fake white muzzle that had fur poking out at the ends, three spikes protruding out the front, two big ears and two windows mimicking eyes. Sonic walked to the door and knocked on it three times, Lawrence walking closely behind. There was a slight pause until he heard a voice coming from the other side. “Coming!” It said, sounding as though it could be coming from a child.

 

There was the slight sound of rummaging and things being pushed aside as whatever was on the other side got closer. Soon the door opened, revealing an even smaller creature that looked like the house they were in. They had the same orange fur and large ears, even the three spikes protruding from the forehead as well. They also had a white chest with bits of fur sticking out the top, the same kind of cartoony gloves and shoes, two half oval irises with blue pupils and perhaps most peculiar, two twin tails.

“Sonic! What brings you here? Do you need anything?” The creature asked, seeming enthusiastic at the thought of helping Sonic. “Actually, yes! I found this guy in the field nearby, and well..” Sonic tried to whisper to them, even though Lawrence could hear him clearly. “I don’t think he’s from here, if you know what i mean. Could you see if this guy has like, Amnesia or something?” The orange creature looked to Lawrence, then back to Sonic.

“Well.. Testing for Amnesia would be hard to do, but i can see if there’s any records of him anywhere.” They responded, then looked at Lawrence. “Come inside, let’s see if there’s anything i can do.” The small thing ushered him to come inside, of which Lawrence obliged. He followed Sonic inside of the building, making sure to watch his head on the doorway as he came in. “That’s Tails, by the way. Me and him are best buddies, and he’s one of the smartest people i know.” Sonic said as Tails seemed a bit flattered if not embarrassed.

 

“This will only take a second, just sit down uhm..” Tails looked around, then grabbed a chair from a table, moving it over near a desktop computer. “Here!” He said, setting the chair down. Lawrence walked over to the chair and sat down, waiting as Tails went to his computer and typed quickly. “What’s your name?” Tails asked, still looking at the screen. “It’s Lawrence. Lawrence Oleander.” Lawrence replied, still trying to rationalize with himself that this wasn’t just some fucked up fever dream.

 

“Law..rence… O-le-an-der.” Tails sounded the name out when typing then sat for a bit, waiting for something. “Is something wrong?” Lawrence asked, honestly having trouble figuring out what was right. “The programs are working fine but..” Tails looked puzzled, rubbing his chin with his hand. “I can’t seem to find anything about you in my databases. No date of birth, no address, no known family.. Nothing.” Tails said. “So this guy’s total incognito?” Sonic asked, leaning against the empty part of the desk. “I’m afraid so.” Tails responded.

“Welp, looks like that was a bust.” Sonic sighed, then looked at Lawrence. “So, Lawrence. Guess this means we gotta start from scratch.” Lawrence looked at him, getting up from the chair. “Since you don’t have any home, we’ll need to find you a place to stay, pronto.” Sonic began to pace around, seemingly in thought. “Well, i’m not sure you could stay at Tail’s place, he’s got enough on his plate.. Amy’s house might be a bit.. Much. Knuckle’s doesn’t even have a place besides the emerald..” Sonic paused, then snapped his fingers. “I got it!” He exclaimed.

“Since i can’t think of any other place for you to stay, you can just stay with me!” Sonic declared, Lawrence a bit dumbfounded. “I have one of those bed-couch-thingies, there’s enough room for two in the house, and i could always use some company!” He grinned, seeming pleased with the idea. Lawrence had no idea what to say, unsure if he had a choice in the matter. Where else could he stay, anyway? He sighed, then looked at Sonic. “I.. I guess that could work.” Lawrence replied.

 

“Great!” Sonic said, seemingly unfazed by Lawrence’s tenacity. “It’s not far from here, come on, i’ll get you there.” Lawrence had no time to protest as Sonic grabbed his wrist and began to run off, Tails simply sighing softly. “Bye!” Tails said, waving to Lawrence and Sonic as the two were off. Sonic made haste to his house, which true to his word, was only a minute or two away. The hedgehog stopped, remembering to let go of Lawrence’s hand as the blonde nearly fell over from the momentum. 

“Here we are, home sweet home!” Sonic chattered enthusiastically. The house seemed a bit modest compared to Tails’s house, just a blue house with a couple of windows and a door. Sonic walked up to the door and opened it, moving his head slightly to usher Lawrence inside. The inside of the house was a teal color with a blue bubble pattern, a green couch was pushed against the middle of the wall along with two black bean bag chairs near it. On the opposite wall was a coffee table against a wall with a simple TV and a game console as well as a mat, then a smaller loveseat a bit across from it. There was a half wall with a couple of counters and a kitchen stove as well as a fridge with several photographs of other animals on it with little fridge magnets, then a wall with two more doors. “Left door is my bedroom, right door is the bathroom.” Sonic said, pointing to them. Sonic walked to the door on the left, of which Lawrence followed.

“This is my bedroom.” Sonic grinned, extending his arm out as he showed Lawrence his way in. Inside the bedroom was a small blue race-car bed with yellow sheets and a blue blanket. There was a bedside table with a lamp and a photo frame, a dresser that seemed to be well used due to the half opened drawers and socks hanging from some of them, a window in the middle of the room, a treadmill pushed against the right wall with a photograph of a round man with a mustache and circle sunglasses taped to the wall, a dart board against the door, a closed closet door, some stuff lying around, and most interesting to Lawrence, a dead plant in a pot.

 

“Sorry it’s messy, i wasn’t really expecting to h-.” Sonic was talking as Lawrence began to walk to the pot and crouched down. “Oh that?” Sonic asked as he walked behind Lawrence, who was looking at the dead leaves. “Yeah, i was trying to take up gardening as a hobby ever since i saw that indoor garden thingy for sale. Guess how well that turned out.” The blue hedgehog chuckled. Lawrence picked the pot up and began to walk out the door, Sonic raising an eyebrow and following nearby to see where he was going. Lawrence walked over to the couch and placed it in between where the couch and the left bean bag was. “Oh, you really want that? Well, guess i can’t stop you.” Sonic said, a bit puzzled.

“There’s not much in the bathroom i really need to show you, so that about marks the end of this tour.” Sonic disclosed, shrugging a bit. “I’ll go get a blanket for you to sleep with and stuff, be back in a flash!” Sonic sped off as Lawrence sat down on the couch. Today had been one of the strangest days of his entire life, if not the strangest. He wasn’t sure if this was real or some kind of drug induced hallucination, and thinking too much about it was giving him a headache. “Here you go!” Lawrence looked at the left door as Sonic walked out, holding a white blanket and a yellow pillow. “These should do fairly well.” He handed the two things over to Lawrence, who placed them down on the couch besides him.

“Well, i’m gonna go see if i can get any more intel from Tails on what to do, see ‘ya later!” Sonic sped out the door, a trail of dust left behind from where he once stood. Lawrence sat in silence for a bit, then looked at the blanket and pillow. He put the pillow down and put the blanket over himself, hoping that this would turn out to just be some weird lucid dream as he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to a Coffee shop then to Chao Gardens. Not much else.

Lawrence slept for a good while until he heard a voice calling to him. “Hey.. Wake up…” Lawrence slowly opened his eyes, waiting for them to adjust. “You were out for a while!” Sonic chuckled.

Damn it, it was still there.

 

Lawrence groaned a bit, sitting up as the blanket slid off him and onto the floor. “Time to get up and at ‘em sleepyhead!” The hedgehog giggled, seeming just as energetic as when Lawrence first met him. Walking past him to the kitchen, Lawrence opened the fridge to see what was inside that he could possibly eat.

There was an empty plate, a six pack of some unknown brand of soda, some strange fruit unlike Lawrence had ever seen, a half eaten doughnut, a packet of hot dogs, something unrecognizable inside of a tupperware container, some condiments, and a nearly empty bottle of milk. “See anything you like?” Lawrence jumped a bit in surprise as Sonic looked over his shoulder. “Don’t do that!” Lawrence complained as the hedgehog tried not to laugh. “Sorry, sorry.” He apologized, still grinning.

“Well, i don’t see anything i could eat in here, frankly.” Lawrence sighed, closing the fridge door in disappointment. He wasn’t a very picky eater or anything, but he wasn’t sure he could eat any of it without either still being hungry or potentially catching something. “Hm.. Well..” Sonic paced off a bit in thought, then snapped his fingers. “I guess we’ll just be eating out today!” Sonic said, extending his hand out for Lawrence to grab. Lawrence seemed hesitant to do so, but reluctantly grabbed hold.

Sonic rushed out the door as Lawrence held on tight, trying desperately to keep from falling as the two ran outside. What would normally seem like 30 minutes of walking for normal speed became only a 5 minute run with how fast Sonic ran with his third party following, or more accurately, fumbling behind. After a bit of running, the hedgehog finally came to a dead stop, standing outside a Cafe. Lawrence felt dizzy and a bit lightheaded from running so fast as well as feeling out of breath.

 

“You okay?” Sonic asked as Lawrence breathed heavily. “Y.. Yeah.. Just.. Just give me.. A second.” Lawrence wheezed as he rested his hand against the wall to catch his breath. Sonic tapped his foot lightly, waiting for Lawrence until he was ready to go inside. Sonic strolled casually up to the counter, putting his hands on the counter.

Lawrence looked at the menu above the counter, and all seemed to look bizarrely decorated but still recognizable, but he noticed something else on the menu as well. Instead of dollars and cents, the prices seemed to be entirely in golden rings. This perplexed Lawrence, what kind of strange confusing world would use solid golden rings as currency? The kind with talking anthropomorphic creatures that wear giant goofy shoes, apparently.

“Do you have any idea what you want yet?” Sonic looked to him and asked. “Well..” Lawrence said, looking at the image of the golden rings. “Is there something wrong? Oh! Do you not use rings where you live or somethin’?” Sonic asked, tilting his head a bit. “We usually just use dollars and cents..” Lawrence admitted. “Well, then i’ll pay for the both of us!” Sonic said, as Lawrence looked at him. “Are you sure?” He asked. “I don’t have anything i could pay back with..”

Sonic simply smiled back. “No need to pay me back, i’m happy to help a new friend!” Lawrence looked at him, then back to the menu. He looked over his options, then decided to get a thing of cake pops and a simple cup of tea. Sonic ordered as well, but Lawrence was thinking about other things too much to notice what he asked for. He was thinking about how easily Sonic referred to him as a friend and offered to help him with no pay back, despite only knowing him for a day.

The two sat down after the hedgehog, and Lawrence looked at his cup of tea. Sonic rocked a bit in his chair, waiting for his food impatiently. The blonde sat in silence for a little bit as he thought, then shook his head slightly, taking a sip of his tea. “What’cha thinking about?” Sonic asked, looking at him. “...Nothing in particular.” Lawrence lied, taking another sip. “You sure? Sure looks to me like you’re thinking about something.” Sonic rebutted. “I uh.. I guess i’m just thinking about my home.” He fibbed more.  

 

“What’s your home like?” Sonic asked, tilting his head a bit and leaning forward on the table. Did this guy always ask this many questions? Lawrence sighed and set down his cup. “Well.. I lived in an apartment complex, in a small apartment. I had a lot of plants in my apartment.. A small bed.. I definitely had a lot of neighbors. Very, very loud neighbors.” Lawrence said, looking down at his cup. “I didn’t go around town too much, there was a forest around there too. I liked it a lot. It was quiet, no one bothered me.” Lawrence was silent after that, and an aura of discomfort rose amongst the two while a waitress set down Sonic’s food before the hedgehog spoke up.

“Did you enjoy it?” He asked, and Lawrence found himself at a loss for words. DID he enjoy it? He had a solid living, but it was hard to say he truly enjoyed his life fully. Sure, he had things he enjoyed doing, like caring for plants until their deaths or the occasional outing with a friend from work, but it was never enough to fill that part of him that knew he didn’t belong amongst the living. The silence grew stronger as Lawrence’s eyes were fixated down to his hands, not daring to look up as he was deep in thought.

 

“Well, i can see i hit a nerve there, so we’ll just move past that..” Sonic chuckled awkwardly as he tried to break the ice. “What do you like to do?” He asked, moving on from the subject as quickly as he could. “Well, i like to garden..” Lawrence looked up from his cup, still not touching his food. “Gardening’s nice! What do you plant?” Sonic asked, seeming to have shook the uncomfortable mood off. “Well, i usually plant small house plants, i don’t have much room for anything else where i live. Stuff like Philodendron and Dracaena.” Lawrence said, thinking about what he would grow at his home. “That’s cool!” Sonic smiled, not really understanding what he meant outside of him growing stuff at his place. For all he knew he was growing strange alien plants, but he still tried to be supportive.

“Is there any species of plants around here?” Lawrence asked as Sonic thought. “Well.. We have palm trees and sunflowers, there’s plenty of fruit trees around the Chao gardens..” Sonic thought. “Chao.. Garden?” Lawrence asked, now curious about what he could be talking about. “Oh! It’s like this place where these little things live, they have kind teardrop shaped heads..” Sonic made a teardrop motion with his pointer fingers.

“And they have these round little bodies.. It’s a bit hard to explain, you’d have to see one yourself. Anyways, these little creatures live in these meadows, and people can take care of them, they’re mostly just wild ones, but some have them as pets.” Sonic explained, as Lawrence watched him make hand motions along with what he said.

“Do you think we could visit one some time..?” Lawrence asked, the curiosity to see one of these “Chao” now nagging at him. “I don’t see why not!” Sonic grinned, his ears perking up in excitement. Lawrence impulsively chuckled a bit but then stopped quickly. “We’ve got a whole day ahead of us!” Sonic got up, his eyes practically shining with excitement. He hadn’t even finished his food but was already out of his chair as Lawrence got up from his chair, abandoning his food as well.

“It’s not too far from here, hold on to my hand.” Sonic smiled, holding his hand out to him. This time Lawrence complied without much hesitation, even if he knew that he could get a bit dizzy. Sonic guided Lawrence outside of the town and to more forested land. Lawrence looked around him at the quickly passing trees and plants until he felt himself coming to a stop, nearly falling over.

“This is the Chao garden!” Sonic smiled, extending his free hand out as his other was still holding Lawrence’s. Lawrence looked up and saw the garden before him. It was bright and sunny, with a ring of trees and forest around it. There was a single pond of shimmering waters and palm tree-eqsue trees around the garden, carrying strangely shaped and colored fruits. There were flowers around the place and small toys, but the most interesting thing was the things inside the garden.

 

They had teardrop shaped heads like Sonic described, and their bodies were made of ovals. They looked like their heads shouldn’t have been supported by their much smaller bodies but they seemed to have no trouble walking around. He could see small round butterfly wings on their backs and strange floating orbs above the point on their head. They were running around with each other, playing with the toys, flying around, it seemed like this area held nothing but peace or excitement.

“You ready to walk in?” Sonic asked, looking at Lawrence who nodded. Lawrence let go of Sonic’s hand and slowly walked into the garden, a bit worried how these creatures would react. “Here, come over here.” Sonic walked to one of the trees, Lawrence following behind. “Just shake one of these and grab a fruit.” Lawrence looked at the tree, then shaked it roughly, feeling as one of them dropped on his head as well as on the grass.

Lawrence looked at the one that had dropped onto his head and picked it up. “There you go! Now just go over to one of them and offer the fruit.” Lawrence looked at Sonic a bit nervous, but Sonic simply gave him a reassuring thumbs up. Lawrence made his way over to one that was away from the crowd and softly put the fruit on the ground in front of it. It looked up at him then started to eat away. The little orb on the top of it’s head morphed into a heart shape as Lawrence looked back at Sonic. “You’re doing great!” Sonic cheered.

 

The chao finished up the fruit and looked at him again. It smiled at him, getting closer. Lawrence smiled softly and crouched down a bit to pet it, feeling something grabbing onto his coat. There was another one looking at him that held onto his coat. Lawrence smiled and pet the other one, feeling another one come closer. Before he knew it, he found himself surrounded by the small creatures, all wanting to be pet.

 

He panicked a little bit, trying to think of what to do as Sonic chuckled a bit. “Looks like someone’s popular~!” He teased a bit as he got closer, a bit of the crowd breaking off to see him. Lawrence smiled a bit at Sonic, but then noticed there was one away from the crowd. It sat beside the pond in the shade of the tree by itself. Lawrence looked it for a bit, then walked away from the other chao, who simply looked at him then walked off to do their own things.

The chao looked up at him, still sitting down. “H… Hey there..” Lawrence slowly extended his hand out to the Chao. It looked at his hand for a little bit, then got up, walking to him slowly. The chao looked nervous, a bit worried it would be cast aside. Lawrence gave it a soft, slightly awkward smile with his hand still extended out. The chao put it’s head underneath his hand, rubbing against it so he would be petting him. Lawrence chuckled softly and pet it’s head.

“Aw, it likes you!” Sonic smiled as the Chao was still rubbing it’s head against Lawrence’s hand. Lawrence smiled a bit more as he looked at it. It seemed to be warming up to him a bit as it smiled a crooked shaped smile. Lawrence softly picked it up and looked at, trying to be gentle holding him.

Time seemed to fly by as Lawrence and Sonic spent their time together with the small creatures. There were times where Lawrence would get overwhelmed by them, but then he would have the crowd of chao distracted by Sonic as he was allowed to take a bit to breathe. It seemed the shy chao Lawrence had befriended was getting used to him, even being friendly to him.

Soon it was getting dark and the Chao began to walk away, presumably to go to sleep. Sonic let out an involuntary yawn, not even realizing how long the two had spent in the garden. “Guess we should be heading home, huh?” Lawrence said while looking at Sonic, who nodded back. Sonic extended his hand back to Lawrence, who grabbed it without faltering. The run back was a bit longer than usual, Sonic seemed very drowsy as he ran back. Soon they were at Sonic’s house, and Sonic pulled keys out from.. Okay, Lawrence had no clue where the hell he got them, but he had keys apparently. They almost looked like the kind of keys you would give to a toddler, but at this point, they fit just into the weird world he was in.

 

Sonic let out a louder yawn and walked off to his room, flopping down face first onto the bed as he fell asleep in the blink of an eye. Lawrence checked up on him by opening the door ajar and chuckled a bit as he saw the blue hedgehog face planted onto his racecar bed with his tail wagging a bit. Lawrence closed the door behind him and took a deep breath, afterwards moving to the couch and curling up with his blanket.

He laid on his side as he held onto the blanket, trying to keep his body entirely on the couch and the blanket over his body. There was a long moment of silence as Lawrence laid down, his mind unresting. He thought about the day he had and his life back home. He had someone to talk to, but other then that, he felt out of place in every situation he was is, like an alien amongst the humans around him.

He sighed and turned over, facing the couch cushions and eventually fell asleep.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Chapter 3 coming sometime in the future but not right now cause i need sleep. Next chapter is gonna have some rain and maybe some more characters from STH who knows)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casual breakdowns at the flower shop with ya bro

 

Lawrence woke up on the floor, his legs still leaning onto the couch and his blanket sliding off. He grumbled softly as he got up from the floor and kicked the blanket off his feet. He got up and saw a track of muddy footprints on the carpet. As he looked out the window, he saw rain drops outside of the window, rolling down the outside of it slowly.

He looked at the muddy footprints and followed them, then to where they were going. They traced to Sonic’s bedroom, so he could easily peace the rest of the puzzle together from that alone. Lawrence tried to think of what to do first, but he was interrupted by his stomach rumbling. That was probably going to be taking priority. He wandered to the fridge and looked in, not getting his hope up for much.

 

There wasn’t a whole lot, but noticeably more than was in it before. There was an assortment of vegetables still in plastic bags, one of those things of strawberries that came in those plastic cups, the nearly empty milk carton was replaced with a full one, a carton of eggs, ham, and some butter. He wasn’t really in the mood to make anything, so he grabbed the cup of strawberries and started to rummage through drawers in hope of finding a fork or at least something to stab the strawberries with so he wouldn’t have to just use his hands.

There seemed to be a combination of common household items like napkins and hand towels and completely random objects like playing cards, a pearl necklace, some CD labeled “TOP SECRET DISK”, Goggles, and other nonsense. Eventually he found a fork to use, only after looking through tons of drawers just to find one. He let out a sigh of relief and took a moment to eat before trying to even deal with what was going on in the living room.

After he finished, he haphazardly tossed the fork into the sink and the cup into the rubbish. Lawrence walked out of the kitchen to the living room, then decided to check in on Sonic to see if he had just woken up early or something. As he walked in, he saw Sonic sitting on the edge of his bed, on blue rainboots. The rainboots had little green gemstones on them and they looked very well used.

 

Sonic stood up, and looked at Lawrence. “Morning!” Sonic waved, making Lawrence jump a bit. The hedgehog grinned as Lawrence opened the door more, still standing in the doorway. “So, you ready to head out?” Sonic asked, his ears perking up in excitement. “.....You sure you can handle being out there with just rain boots?” Lawrence asked, looking at him. Would he get sick like that? It couldn’t be very good for his health.

“I should be fine, a little bit of rain won’t hurt me!” Sonic chuckled, walking closer. “Well.. If you say so..” Lawrence was still a bit uneasy about it, but didn’t want to bother him further. The hedgehog strolled out of his room and to the front door of his house, opening it for him and Lawrence. It was one of the few times he didn’t run around as quickly, presumably since he didn’t want to slip and fall on the pavement, but for Lawrence it was nice to just walk somewhere instead of having to hang onto Sonic’s hand for dear life while he raced off and wait a minute for his heart to calm down after they stopped.

Sonic tried to keep himself occupied while he walked by balancing himself on the curb of the sidewalk and jumping in puddles. Lawrence tried to keep up with the bouncy hedgehog, who seemed to have trouble just staying on the sidewalk as he got distracted by puddles and things on the sidewalk. “So, where are we going anyways?” Lawrence spoke up a bit, catching Sonic’s attention.

 

“I dunno!” Sonic admitted as he smiled. “We’re just kinda going where the rain takes us~!” Sonic grinned, walking over to a curb to balance himself on it. “Is there any place you wanna go?”  The hedgehog’s head turned to Lawrence, still keeping balance. “...Are there any flower shops?” Lawrence asked, looking back at him. “Yeah! There’s one not far from here, let’s go!” Sonic hopped off of the curb and started to speed up.

Lawrence tried to keep up while also trying not to fall over or slip on the concrete, Sonic excitedly splashing in the puddles he ran across and getting water on his fur and on his rain boots. “We’re almost there!” Sonic smiled as Lawrence was beginning to run out of breath. Sonic came to a dead halt after a little bit more running, then turned to wait for Lawrence. 

Lawrence caught up eventually, and heaved over a bit as he caught his breath. Sonic waited for a bit, then spoke. “You ready to head in?” He asked as Lawrence nodded and leaned back up. Sonic opened the door for him, waiting for Lawrence to walk in until he entered the shop. The shop had shelves with different kinds of interesting and peculiar plants, just from a quick look he could see some that look like little stars, some strange kind of cactus, a sort of sunflower with sharp petals, a peculiar most particular flower that looked like it’s pistal was a gemstone, each flower being weirder and more colorful than the last.

 

He got lost in thought as he looked at the florets around him until he was interrupted by a voice, making him tense up a bit. “Are you new here?” A calm sounding feminine voice said, coming from his left. Lawrence looked over to the source and saw a rabbit, or at least, he was pretty sure it was one. She was wearing a dull purple dress with a maroon and white vest, and had long droopy ears. She was noticeably taller than Sonic or his friend. “...Are you new here?” She said again, figuring he must have not heard her.

 

“Y- Yeah.” Lawrence’s eyes darted away by instinct, looking instead to the flowers. “No need to be shy dear.” She smiled, barely etching a bit of Lawrence’s unease upon meeting a stranger. “It’s always nice to see a new face, is there anything i can help you with?” She asked, tilting her head a bit. “No.. I- I think i’m good.” Lawrence replied, inching away a bit. “Just tell me if you need anything.” She walked off, going to the counter. 

Lawrence went back to looking at the plants, feeling a bit more at ease now that he was being left alone as he held onto one of the pots to see how heavy it was. The flower pot had a dull blue flower in it with a navy blue stem, it stood out like a sore thumb amongst the bright ones.

He heard the sound of shoes walking up to him, turning his head a bit. Thankfully, it wasn’t another stranger, but instead a more familiar face, Sonic. “You enjoying yourself?” He asked, looking up to him. Lawrence nodded a bit, still holding onto it. Sonic smiled back, looking just pleased as punch. “Do you see anything you like?” Sonic asked, looking at the flowers. “This one is pretty nice.” He mumbled a bit.

 

“Come again?” Sonic asked, not having heard him. “I like this one.” Lawrence said a bit louder. “Sweet! Do you want it?” Sonic asked, seeming excited that Lawrence found one he liked. “Can i get it..?” Lawrence asked, a bit worried about having to be paid for again. “Sure! I don’t see why not!” Sonic replied, still chipper. “But.. I mean, i don’t have any money still. Do you really want to pay for me?” Lawrence was worried this may become a running theme. “It’s my pleasure.” Sonic reaffirmed him, holding his hands out to hold the potted plant.

 

“If you say so.” Lawrence handed him the potted plant. Sonic smiled and walked over to the counter, putting down the flower. “How much for this one, Vanilla?” Sonic asked the rabbit, who turned around. “Sonic!” She giggled a bit. “I almost didn’t see you come in! Let’s see.. This one is about 5 rings. Do you need anything to hold it in?” She asked, Sonic looked to Lawrence for an answer. Lawrence shook his head, cueing Sonic to turn back to her. “No thanks!” Sonic responded. 

Vanilla and Sonic made small talk as he payed for the flower, Lawrence still waiting by the shelves. Lawrence was caught up in what was already happening he didn’t notice as his hoodie was being tugged at. He looked down to what could have been tugging at his hoodie, seeing another rabbit. The rabbit was much smaller than Vanilla, but looked like they could be very closely to her. “Hello.” The small rabbit said with a high pitched voice. “I’m Cream, what’s your name?”

“..Lawrence.” He responded, looking at her. “Is it your first time here?” She asked, getting a simple nod from Lawrence as a response. “Do you need someone to show you around?” Cream asked, still holding onto his hoodie. “I.. Think i’m good.” He responded. “Do you like the flowers?” Cream seemed to have a lot of questions. “They’re nice.” He responded, trying not to be rude.

 

“I really like the purple ones.” She smiled happily. “They’re really pretty.” Lawrence cracked a bit of a smile. “You ready to go?” Lawrence looked to his right and saw Sonic, holding the garden pot. “Hi mister Sonic!” Cream said, finally letting go of Lawrence’s hoodie. “Hey kid! How’re you doing?” Sonic asked her, the two making small chat.

Lawrence waited, thinking a bit to himself. It seemed like everyone here had no problem just talking to one another. Lawrence felt worried he wouldn’t be able to get along with others as well, since he couldn’t keep up. He began to panic internally, would these people start to get tired of him? Would he be left by himself again like in his own world? Panic and unease began to settle in quickly as he felt like his stomach dropped and his mood came crashing down. 

“You okay?” Sonic looked at Lawrence, a bit worried. “I’m fine.” Lawrence lied, looking away. Sonic was silent for a bit as an aura of discomfort surrounded the area. “Come on, let’s talk.” Sonic ushered Lawrence to follow him outside, of which he complied. The two went outside and stood at the side wall of the flower shop to talk. “Is everything okay?” The hedgehog asked again.

 

Lawrence looked away now not talking. “If something’s wrong, you can tell me.” The hedgehog re-affirmed. “I just..” Lawrence was having a hard time speaking, and instead just sat down. “Did i say something back there? Cause shoot, if i did i didn’t mean t-” “Why are you so nice to me?” Sonic stopped as Lawrence spoke what was on his mind. “I didn’t do anything to deserve it, you’ve been so nice to me while i’ve barely done anything in return.”

Sonic was silent. “Besides, aren’t you gonna get tired of me? I’m just a stick in the mud, and it seems like you’re got much better friends and things to attend to. So why are you being so nice?” Lawrence said wobbily, not looking Sonic in the eyes. “Buddy..” Sonic spoke up, causing Lawrence to look at him. “You don’t have to do anything. I was being nice cause i wanted to be your friend, not because i wanted anything from you.” 

Lawrence sniffled a bit as he looked at him. “Are you sure?” He asked as Sonic sighed, setting down the clay pot. “Lawrence. You don’t need to prove your worth to be a friend, and you’re not being a stick in the mud.” Sonic said, seeming upset he thought so. “But.. But i’m not as charismatic or friendly as the other people here, so why bother?” Lawrence wondered. “Buddy. Look. You don’t have to be as interesting as the others, you’re interesting in your own way! And you’re a great friend!” Sonic said. “You sure?” Lawrence asked. “I’m sure.” Sonic smiled.

 

Lawrence smiled faintly and sniffled a bit. “Feel better?” Sonic asked, willing to wait for a response. Lawrence nodded. “Good. Now, do you wanna head home?” Sonic asked, getting another nod from Lawrence. “Let’s head home then.” Sonic smiled, picking up the flower pot again. The walk back was fairly silent, but it was silent in a good way. The sound of raindrops surrounded the two as they made their way home.

Lawrence held the door open for Sonic, then sat down on the couch, taking a deep breath. Sonic set the potted plant down on the coffee table, then went over to Lawrence. “I’m probably gonna head out again, are you up to coming along?” Sonic said. “I think i’ll just.. Stay here.” Lawrence responded, picking up the blanket he discarded on the floor. “Fair enough. I’ll see you later!” Sonic said, waving goodbye as Lawrence curled up on the couch, eventually falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be gone on Tuesday and Wednesday the week i'm writing this cause i'll be out of town for a concert, so an update may come a little late. Hopefully i'll be able to get one done while i'm out, but don't get your hopes up.
> 
> Also, i'm always open to suggestions for tags and a change of rating, if you guys have any! Feedback is greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading so far! <3


End file.
